Venganza en cartas
by Juniver
Summary: ¿Te extrañaría si te dijera que no te he extrañado nada? No creo. Te tengo otra pregunta, papa, ¿Te acuerdas de que tienes una hija? Bueno, talvez tengas más, soy esa a la que maltrataste, gritaste, golpeaste, violaste...Tranquilo, Papi. No te guardo rencor. - Bulma le narra a su padre lo que a sido de su vida y como a llegado a sobrevivir. Universo alterno. VegetaxBulma.
1. Querido Papa:

19-12-2014- Capital del Oeste n1 (Corporación Capsula) 09309

Hola Papa:

¿Te extrañaría si te dijera que no te he extrañado nada? No creo. Te tengo otra pregunta, querido, ¿Te acuerdas de que tienes una hija? Bueno, talvez tengas más, soy esa a la que maltrataste, gritaste, golpeaste, violaste y todo ese sinfín de cosas que una niña no tendría que soportar. Tranquilo, Papi – No te guardo rencor. Solo era para explicarte un poco que ha sido de mi vida desde los 16 añitos, cuando me hiciste escapar de nuestro lindo hogar porque me buscaban para matarme. Hablando de lindos hogares: ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestra bonita morada llamada Corporación Capsula? Si, esa Gran mansión que solía ser el gran sitio de inventos para los humanos. En la que ahora debes estar pudriéndote, solo y todo lleno de oscuridad por no poder pagarte la luz y el agua. Por si una mera casualidad, estuvieras leyendo esto y entendiéndolo o aun si estas drogado y tirado por el suelo, como en los viejos tiempos, déjame decirte que es una pena. Yo solo quiero que sepas lo mal que me fue en la vida. Aunque debo agradecerte que me enseñaras a jugar al póker, prostituirme y a beber grandes cantidades de alcohol sin llevar al coma etílico. Es cierto, eso me fue genial en la vida. Conocí a grandes personas, como a grandes marqueses como los que tú me presentabas o a los que me vendías una noche, pero no te preocupes papi, no me traumaste con el sexo, déjame decirte que lo disfruto mucho, como una mala perra.

No sé si estarás muerto, aunque no lo creo. Serías la noticia conocida por todos. –"EL VIEJO BRIEF; UNO DE LOS MEJORES CIENTIFICOS, HAYADO MUERTO EN SU CASA CON UNA SOBREDOSIS" No sabes lo que deseo que salga esa simple noticia en todos los periódicos del mundo. Pero ya te he dicho que no te guardo rencor: Simplemente te odio.

Aunque tampoco sé si disfrutaría mucho esa noticia, más me gustaría que me llamaran del hospital por ser tu única pariente, en tu lecho de muerte aunque sea por una simple infección y verte morir lentamente, y que tus viejos y arrugados ojos azules vean mi sonrisa antes de cerrarse, para siempre.

No sé, talvez quiera que sigas vivo y sano, a pesar de toda la mierda que llevas en tus venas, no sé si sabrás para qué, pero te creo más listo para que llegues a entender que no escribiré una condena mía a prisión o al corredor de la muerte con palabras, eres listo Viejo Brief, pero yo lo soy más.

Muchos Besos y recuerdos de tu querida: Conejita Azul.

.

**Hola bueno, eh decidido comenzar esta historia, porque simplemente tengo la cabeza en blanco, y salió esta preciosidad de mi mente que la escribí en menos de diez min. Mi idea es escribir un capitulo por día ya que es rápido y de pocas palabras. Son cartas que dirige la conejita Azul a su padre.**

**Por si no se ha entendido en esta carta Bulma le está firmando una condena de muerte a su padre, lo he hecho así porque se refiere a que sí, por causas naturales tú no te mueres ya me encargare yo de que mueras. **

**Este fic es un Vegeta x Bulma. **

**Bueno las actualizaciones se iran haciendo rápidamente en cuestión de reviews. Así que esta de vuestra parte si os ha gustado o no. Acepto críticas negativas, prácticamente me gustan más que las positivas. Ya que son puntos a mejorar.**

**Muchos besoos! **

**DE: Juniver**


	2. Gracias?

22-12-2014- Capital del Oeste n1 (Corporación Capsula) 09309

Hola Papa:

En tu mundo estando en un coma etílico permanente de casualidad te habrás dado cuenta que se acerca Navidad, ¿no? Las calles llena de colores, Un Papa Noel por cada calle que cruzas, villancicos, regalos… ¿Te acuerdas de como las celebrábamos? Si no era en un club de estriptis era en un casino, me divertía. La verdad es que sí. Las bailarinas siempre tenían un detallito y me regalaban algo. ¿Te acuerdas de Fasha? Siempre te la pedías… para saber tu qué cosas. Era mi mejor amiga de pequeña, me contaba de su vida y como llego a ese trabajo de asco que decía ella para no decirme malas palabras. Odiaba a los viejos amargados que se habían quedado solos por andar por esos clubs, luego se arrepentía de lo que me decía al ver que describía a mi papa. Yo le decía que no me importaba ya que yo ya era mayorcita y entendía lo que hacía mi papi. Ja, que equivocada estaba. Sabes que la llegue a admirar, ¿queriendo ser como ella de mayor? Una pobre prostituta drogadicta sin estudios y con un hijo a los dieciséis años?

Bueno papi, como sabes tuve que huir del país, sin dinero, sin ropa, sin carnets, sin auto y sin nada con lo que pasar la frontera, siquiera con nada para avanzar por las calles. Sabia las tres reglas básicas para vivir: Matar o que te maten. La tercera era no fiarse de nadie.

Eso me ayudo perfectamente mi primera noche, sé que soy bonita y eso sumo puntos fácilmente. Fui a un bar que había cerca dela estación de metro. Me senté en la barra y no tardó mucho en acercarse un hombre de unos 30 años. Me ofreció una copa que acepte rápidamente, ya que no tenía otros medios para alimentarme. Mientras conversaba con ese hombre, con la sonrisa coqueta que siempre me recomendabas, con una mano le iba tocando el torso alegándole, mientras con la otra por detrás le robaba la cartera al cincuentón que tenía atrás pidiendo algo al camarero.

Después de un par de copas, salí del bar, con un par de carteras en los bolsillos, ya lo suficientemente lejos por si se enteraban y salían a buscarme observe el interior de estas.

En la primera, todo eran tarjetas y unos cuantos billetes de cincuenta que sumaban 200 euros. Y en la segunda cartera, también eran tarjetas, pero con un billete de bus de 10 viajes, al que quedaban 4. Un par de fotos y sesenta euros. No era mucho por lo que decidí guardar eso que podría servirme y volver al bar para devolver la primera cartera aunque sin dinero.

Al entrar había mucho más ambiente que antes y prácticamente ni una gota de aire puro, no vi al señor, así que deje la cartera en la barra, y se me ocurrió EL plan genial. Seduje a otro hombre, el cual rápidamente me invito a su apartamento, a ver una colección de algo. Al llegar, me dijo que iba a la cocina a por algo de beber, lo que aproveche rápidamente para sentarme en el sofá y cuando volviera me encontraría durmiendo.

Cuando escuche sus pasos, cerré rápidamente los ojos, sentí como me observaba, lo escuche suspirar cansadamente, como resignado, y dirigir los pasos a otro lado, imagino su habitación.

Sabes, papa. Ese día tuve suerte, ya que esto lo hice varias veces por sobrevivencia y no dormir en la calle, pero no todo tiene tan buen acabar, eso ya te lo contare para que veas los desastres que me hiciste pasar.

A la mañana no hice más que lo típico de madrugar, coger un poco de dinero y dejar una nota con lo que sería más adelante mi marca._ Sorry. B's. _Supongo la abras escuchado no? Tampoco importa.

Muchos Besos. Tu querida conejita azul.

.

**Les juro que en el próximo capítulo sale Vegeta. O se le pronuncia un poquito. Gracias por vuestros comentarios, ya que es lo único que me motiva para escribir ya que no es algo que me guste mucho.**

**Los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no aquí va:**

**Guest 1: Si por eso mismo que siempre la sacan la típica niña mimada y rebelde, se me ocurren estas historias, ya que es mi personaje preferido de la serie y todos sabemos que lucha por libertad y todo eso de ir en busca de aventuras a los 16. Por eso puse la misma edad. Haber, también tendremos que imaginarnos un poco cambiado a Brifs. Muchissimas gracias por tu comentario. Enserio me animais. Besoos!**

**Guest 2: Si Vegeta es mas de todo esto que se describe pero igual tendrá lo suyo ya que Bulma también se lo explicara a su padre. Espero tu opinión en este capi. Saludosss!**

**Floor bv: Me alegroo que te llame la atención. Espero que lo leas. Besos**

**vale: Sigo**

**Gracias **_Night of nightmares _**por poner esta historia en sus preferidas y seguirla.**

**Muchossss besos! Esperoo vuestra opinión. Ya sabéis que acepto críticas, consejos… También sabéis que esta historia se irá actualizando según los reviews. **

**De: Juniver (os amo)**


	3. Rutina?

23-12-2014- Capital del Oeste n1 (Corporación Capsula) 09309

Hola Papa:

Ei, ya echabas de menos una carta mía, no? Ni se para que me molesto, si talvez ni las estés leyendo.

Supongo querrás saber cómo siguió de mi vida esa noche, no papi? No creo. Igual, aquí esta lo que podrías nombrar mi tormento.

Oye sabes que colarse en el bus no es tan difícil como la gente cree. Ya tengo claro, que a lo que la gente tiene miedo es a que les pillen, más que a meterse sin tarjeta. Esa adrenalina recorriéndote el cuerpo, estando atento a que no entre ningún guardia. Pf, esa adrenalina no se asemeja a nada a la que sientes en otros casos. Pero que para muchas personas es lo más de lo más. No sabía dónde me dirigía. Sólo sabía que tenía que huir bien lejos de ti, y de tus cosas. Los mafiosos esos poco me importaban. La verdad, deseaba que me encontraran y que sanaran tu deuda matándome con un tiro limpio. Sabes que esos mafiosos a los que les debías no sé cuántas deudas, aún van detrás de mí. Sin saber que soy yo, esa a la que desean matar. Es gratificante tener esta sensación de ser el centro de atención, sin serlo. ¿Me sigues? No creo. Da igual. Mientras yo me entienda. Tiempo más tarde me entere de que no se iban a tomar tanto trabajo para un pelele como tú para matarme y tan sólo contrataron a alguien para que me matara con las simples indicaciones: Hija de brief. Eso es muy difícil de averiguar. Ya que yo no era nada famosa. Pero claro, si contrataban al mejor sin saberlo, tarde o temprano daría conmigo.

Como dije antes, me baje del bus, cuando vi que iba a subir un inspector, un guardia. Vague unas horas por las calles, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Cuando escuche a mi estómago rugiendo un rato, fui a un súper que vi cerca y me compre con el poco dinero que robe, unas galletas y agua. Sin que nadie se enterara, menos el ojo de la cámara que localice sólo entrar puse un recipiente de espaguetis y albóndigas frías en mi mochila Me senté en un banco solitario y comí una galleta, se me acerco un hombre y me preguntó por una calle, no conocía nada ese lugar, así que no le conteste, él se me quedó mirando un rato como examinándome, me dio las gracias y se alejó, sin apartar la vista de mí. No le hice mucho caso. Y seguí comiendo la galleta de chocolate lentamente para engañar a mi estómago para que pensara que estaba comiendo más de lo que era en realidad.

Así aguante más o menos unas cuantas semanas, cuando llegue a un pequeño pueblo, donde conocí a gente muy agradable, que me llamaban amiga. Al tiempo entendí eso a lo que la gente predominaba: Cariño.

Bueno papi, siento no explicarte mucho en esta carta, pero no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía en ese entonces, que no era más que: Nada.

Muchos Besos. Tu querida conejita azul.

.

**Vale, losiento. Ha sido un pésimo capitulo. Inspiración al 0%. Creo que he perdido más de la mitad de la gente que puede haber empezado a interesarle la historia. Bff. Cada vez se me da peor escribir. Me disculpo otra vez.**

**Les jure que en este capitulo saldría Vegeta, y aunque no lo parezca ha salido, no el personalmente, pero si ha sido nombrado alguien, que aunque alomejor no es el o alomejor sí, tiene algo que ver. Espero no perder lectores. Os amo demasiado3 **

**Ya he contestado a los comentarios que tienen cuenta a los que no aquí va:**

**Guest2: Ya que fuiste la 2 te dejare con este nombre valeee? Para asi diferenciarte si sigues leyendo esta historia espero que sí, tus comentarios me ayudan a seguir. Te aseguro que dentro de poco se conocerann!**

**vale: Me alegro que te encantee!**

**Agradezco a **Night of Nightmares, SakuraSaiyajinfics, Uzuki Yu-Chan, Valen Minene** y a **Ananeko123** por poner esta historia en sus favoritos.**

**También agradezco a **Night of Nightmares, Uzuki Yu-Chan **y ha** Valen Minene **por seguir mi historia.**

**Muchos besossss a todooooos! Y espero vuestros comentarios. Acepto críticas, muy bien recibidas!**

**De: Juniver (os amo)**


	4. Zorra?

31-12-2014- Capital del Oeste n1 (Corporación Capsula) 09309

Hola Papa:

Sé que han pasado muchos días desde que te escribí, pero no he podido ya que estamos en fechas "familiares", Navidad, noche vieja, etc… ¿te suenan? Nosotros también lo solíamos celebrar. Acompañados. Me gustaba. Me lo pasaba bien. Cada año hacíamos una cosa distinta. Recuerdas en el 1998, yo tenía diez años (anda, justo los que han pasado desde que hui). Me llevaste a casa de un hombre, al que llamaba señor Wills? ¿Puede ser? O era Bills, creo que sí. ¿Le recuerdas? Tenía una mansión muy grande, parecía la persona con más poder del mundo. Yo le tenía mucho respeto, me da un poco de miedito… Pero simplemente era un simple mafioso. Con muchos contactos, sí. Pero era simple. Volví a tener contacto con él años después. Tal vez te lo comento, ¿no?

Bueno papi, me pase los días, semanas deambulando por las calles, intentando llegar a la otra punta del país. Haciendo eso que te dije de quedarme dormida en el sofá, pero no todo es tan bonito como lo pintan.

Un día, con yo apenas 16 años. (Que fue a la edad que hui ¿Recuerdas?) Claro, tuve que hacer el mismo truco. Era un día horrible, llovía a mares y no parecía que fuera a cesar nunca.

Entre en un bar. Lleno. Había partido de futbol. Joder. Eran todos gorilas, ni uno con la intención de ligar. Me quede un rato, esperando a que acabara el partido.

Justo cuando sonó el silbato del árbitro dando el final del partido, todo fueron gritos, insultos y peleas.

Se me acercó un hombre de unos treinta y pico años, parecía amigable. Me pregunto lo típico de que hace una chica como yo en un sitio como este. Empezamos a hablar y pronto me invito a su casa. Acepte de buena manera, con sonrisa coqueta. Mismo procedimiento de siempre.

Llegamos a su casa, fue a la cocina a por algo de beber. Todo bien. Vuelve, estoy en el sofá "durmiendo" siento como me mira. Se acerca. Me observa más de cerca.

Hija de puta- grita para cogerme del pelo y tirarme al suelo sin contemplaciones. Estampando mi cabeza contra el duro suelo. Me vuelve a coger del cabello y me suelta una bofetada. Grito. Me suelta otra. Aun cogiéndome del pelo se baja los pantalones, intento escapar. Me abofetea, metiéndome de golpe su enorme falo en la boca. No pienso en nada. Te recuerdo. Recuerdo como perdí la virginidad.

Cumplí 11 años, ¿recuerdas mi regalo? Estábamos a lo que se le podía llamar nuestro "querido" hogar. Llegaste borracho, drogado, fumado y con toda la mierda en el cuerpo que pueda existir. Me miraste y te acercaste, te pregunte que te pasaba y me golpeaste. Me insultaste, me dijiste que no valía nada y no sé cuántas cosas más. En verdad. Recuerdo cada puta palabra. Me tiraste al suelo y quede inconsciente. Cuando me desperté. Por una bofetada en la cara. Me encontré totalmente desnuda encima de una mesa, contigo cogiéndome para no poder escapar. Te bajaste el pantalón y pronunciaste esas asquerosas palabras: -Es para tu futuro, ¡zorra! – Joder si era para mi futuro. Solo recuerdo el inmenso dolor que sentí cuando me penetraste sin contemplación de golpe. Luego no recuerdo más dolor, solo llantos y gritos por mi parte e inconsciencia. Cuando desperté me encontraba aún desnuda, gracias papi habías tenido la decencia de llevarme a tumbar al sofá. Me acariciaste la cabeza y pronunciaste la cosa más mugrienta de este mundo: -Es por tu bien, putita, para cuando te alquile no lo pases tan mal. ¡Y eres mi hija! Ningún otro hombre podía tocarte antes que yo.

Estás enfermo papi, muy enfermo.

Me desperté en un bote de basura en la calle. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, no era nada del otro mundo. Mañana ya se me habría pasado. Pero ves a saber que me hicieron. Tenía que irme rápidamente me quedaban escasos 100 euros. Me dirigí a la estación de autobuses, pero claro papi. No tenía un carnet de identidad que pusiera que soy mayor de edad. Eso sería un fuerte problema. Y ese viaje era el de mi salvación ¿o el que me llevara directamente a mi asesino?

Bueno, sea como sea, no me mataron. Así que tranquilo, sigo bien viva. Tranquilo, te repito que no te guardo rencor.

Muchos besos. Tu querida conejita azul.

.

**Ei, siento el retraso. Bueno decidí que hare esta historia muuuuuuy larga ya que los capítulos son muy cortos y casi no se puede explicar nada. No os preocupéis por Vegeta que saldrá. Sera el que más saldrá se podrá decir incluso más que Bulma.**

**Bueno, he decidido varias cosas:**

**No pienso tardarme en escribir un capi nuevo nunca más.**

**Ya he decidido quien ocupara cada que en esta historia.**

**Ya se como será el próximo capitulo.**

**Cosas relacionadas con el resto de la historia. No hago spoilers.**

Bueno ya he contestado a los comentarios de la gente que tiene cuenta, aquí a los que no:

vale: **Toda la razón no es nada bonito no tener inspiración. Me quedo bloqueada en las historias y odio que me pase eso. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Besos**

Guest2: **A ver si es quien crees, ya veremos. Me gusta el nombre más original jaja. Aquí tienes la continuación espero tu comentario. Besoos!**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestros comentarios. Muchissimos besooos guapas. Y si hay algún guapissimo que se haga conocer. Siempre acepto gente nueva, sobre todo si sois chicos! Oooos quiero a todos y todas los que leen las historia: De vuestra querida: **

**Juniver **


	5. Bueno o malo?

1-1-2015- Capital del Oeste n1 (Corporación Capsula) 09309

Hola Papa:

¡Te deseo un Feliz 2015! Lleno de miseria, drogas y pobreza. Bueno Papa y dime como pasaste la nochevieja. En casa tal vez drogándote con unas gafas que ponga Feliz año. O puede que alguno de esos a los que le debes dinero, te invitaran a cenar para ver cómo vas. ¿O en un prostíbulo? Sí, creo que es la respuesta correcta. Bueno que sepas que tuve un genial 2014, y el 2015 será aún mejor, sin ti.

Bueno, como te explicaba. Ese tren, era el que cambiaría mi vida. En ese momento no lo sabía. Pero lo que tenía bien claro, era que lo tenía que coger si o sí. Lo más fácil era que robara un carnet de identidad de alguien que se pareciera a mí y fuera mayor de edad para así poder coger el tren. Y pensé, ¿Dónde coño encuentro a una peli azul, delgada, con buen pecho y preciosa?

Maron. La puta a la que a veces visitabas. Tonta, sí. Pero igualita a mí. Sólo que yo más guapa y con los senos naturales y sin operar. Y ella tenía 22, creía.

Mire la hora. No podía ir al puticlub, ya que se encontraba muy lejos y el tren salía en diez minutos. Nerviosa, mire a mí alrededor. Y que hice, no es muy difícil imaginarse-lo. Cuando el tren dio marcha, no me toco de otra, que subir por detrás, cogerme fuerte y esperar un rato a entrar. Pase y busque un sitio libre, Sentándome al lado de un hombre de unos 20 años. Atractivo, pelo negro y musculado. Me sentí inmediatamente atraída hacía el. Eso fue culpa tuya, que me enseñaste a sólo fijarme en la gente atractiva, los feos no podían estar en mi cabeza. Y por desgracia, sigo siendo igual de superficial.

Me miro y me lanzo una sonrisa seductora. Me sentí cohibida. Estiro su mano y se presentó. "Hola preciosa, mi nombre es Gokú, el tuyo?"

Empezamos a hablar, era muy guapo, y amable, un poco ingenuo. Congeniamos enseguida. Me parecía atractivo, sí. ¿Para qué negarlo? Lo que yo no sabía era que él, era la persona justamente de la que huía y lo peor es que le cogí cariño.

He papa, me metí en la boca del lobo yo sola, y asumí las consecuencias, pero como querías que desconfiara de él, si cuando paso el revisor me pago el billete y e hizo pasar por su hermana pequeña?

Bueno papi, muchos besitos de tu querida: Conejita Azul.

**Woooow, nuevo record. En menos de un día he vuelto a actualizar. Lo que hacen las vacaciones, sobre todo cuando tienes recuperaciones y buscas cualquier cosa antes que estudiar.**

**Sé que no ha sido el mejor capitulo, pero tenía que ponerlo de alguna manera. Yo creo que ahora empieza la auténtica historia.**

**He pensado en hacer otra historia igual a esta sólo que narrándolo, serían muchos más detalles. Y he pensado en hacer cada capítulo con cinco de las cartas. Y actualizaría, por ejemplo. Ahora el primer capítulo. Cuando lleve diez cartas, el segundo. Y así. Sabeis? Hacerme saber vuestra opinión sobre eso.**

**Espero vuestros comentarios ya he contestado a la gente que tiene cuenta. Agradezco cada uno de los comentarios recordad que yo os amo a todos. Vuestra querida:**

**Juniver**


	6. Preparado?

11/8/2015

Eres un completo capullo. Se puede saber ¿Cómo coño lo has hecho? ¿Me has echado de menos papá?

¿Sabes porque no te escrito? Venga, seguro que sí. Tenía pensado este querido 2015, olvidarme de ti, enviarte cartas de mi vida para que supieras lo que me hiciste vivir. Pero la has cagado, lo que me has hecho, después de tantos años, lo sobresalta todo y ¿sólo por enviarte unas miserables cartas? No valía la pena con lo que te hare sufrir, te encontrare papi, te encontrare y lloraras y me suplicaras clemencia y ¿sabes que, papa? No la tendré. Te arrodillaras ante mí suplicando cuando te encuentre, y no será muy lejos.

Esto era una cosa entre tú y yo, pero no sé cómo lo has hecho para meter a mi familia, ya que más da ocultártelo si lo sabes. Pero como les vuelvas a herir. Espera. ¿Qué digo? Te matare y no vas a poder volver a tener la oportunidad.

Pensé que ni siquiera leías mis cartas, al darme la confirmación de que sí, estas muerto, no te queda mucho tiempo. Y más te vale que te escondas, si había algo de mi corazón que sentía por ti lo has matado. Esto no es odio, no. Esto lo supera, mi cabeza es el puto infierno y tu vas a ser el que lo compruebe.

Ya no va a ver ironías, papa. Te voy a contar las cosas claramente, y cuándo nos encontremos cara a cara, espero estés preparado. No quiero matarte rápidamente, no, eso no estaría bien. Esto que me has hecho es igual al mismísimo sufrimiento, recuerda padre, soy peor que Dabura, así que cuídate.

.

**Siento haberme tardado tanto no tengo excusa, así que decidi canviar absolutamente la historia a como la pensaba a una peor. **

**Bueno si no seguís conmigo por motivos obvios de haber olvidado la historia no importa os entiendo. In tentare no tardar ya que estos capítulos se escriben en cinco min ya que no contienen mas de 300 palabras.**

**Más adelante saldrá que es lo que le ha hecho el padre a Bulma y también saldrá esa familia de bulma que se expresa en la carta.**

**A los que tienen cuenta ya les conteste ahora a los que no:**

Guest2: **Amigaaaa espero no hayas olvidado mi historia, siento miles el enorme retraso. Espero no tardarme tanto nunca más. La verdad esto de escrinir no es lo mio ya que me acaba aburriendo, perono pienso dejar la historia por nada en el mundo. Muchos besos preciosa.**

Guest: **Sí creo que todos quereís que salga Vegeta y juro que ya no queda mucho para que salga, besosss.**

VALE: **Me alegro que te guste el royo raro de mi historia, me entretienen las complicaciones y por eso me gusta complicarme, el problema es que luego no se como seguirlas. Espero no te hayas olvidado de mi..besooos**

**.**

**Realmente cualquier ayuda que tengáis para mejorar mi historia estare encantada de recibirlo tanto comentarios como críticas o ideas para la historia.**

**Muchos besitoooos, os quiero.**

**Juniver**


End file.
